httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pineripper
Pineripper is a hybrid dragon created by Eir Stormheart and her colleagues, and is set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Biography Pineripper is a hybrid created some sixteen years ago by Eir and her allies in an effort to create the “perfect hybrid”. Like most of the hybrids, he was kept in a drugged, euphoric state to keep him under control during experimentation and observations. Thus, he grew up only barely aware of what was occurring to him or around him except in rare moments. Of all the hybrids however he was kept under strict lock and key, always having two guards keeping an eye on him due to the combination of genetics that created this hybrid. Aside from being caged, he was also chained at the ankles and neck just in case he ever lost control. Up until recently, he has known nothing but the current life of captivity and drugged out, leaving his skills and capabilities not fully know. But the years of being shackled and chaffed have left him with faint scarring. Personality Despite the dragons that have gone into Pineripper’s existence, he is surprisingly less aggressive than his parent species. Though, that isn’t to say he is completely devoid of their aggressive, territorial attitude. He can for the most part come off as indifferent and aloof, preferring to do his own thing rather than entirely listen. Stir on and hard headed, Pineripper is undoubtedly the most difficult of hybrids to be around aside from Copperbane. He is just as quick to snap and snarl towards those around him in a fit of anger and annoyance, usually with a warning before unleashing his wrath on those who press his patience. Overall, he prefers a more solitary, quiet life than the rest of his fellows and has an attitude to match that of Shatterspine. Though, he is loyal and in a pinch can be trusted to act when needed. Appearance Pineripper heavily resembles that of a forest colored snow wraith, having their size and body shape. From a distance one could easily mistake him for this snow dwelling dragon until they look closer. From the Whisper Death side, he inherited the head shape and elongated, whip-like tail and a more slender body than the snow wraith. However, he is still a perfect blend of their anatomy, with several spines across his body and layers of spinning teeth within like that of the Whispering death and a crown-of-spines. His eyes are a dim yellow color lacking pupils and he has the stubby horn on his nose like that of the snow wraith. Around his neck and ankles, one can see faint chaffed scars, indicating signs of once being shackled. Abilities *'Infrared/Thermal Vision': Like both the Snow wraith and whispering death, Pineripper has notoriously poor eye sight, usually seeing clearly only for about five feet ahead of itself while everything else appears blurry. Therefore, it relies on the infrared light spectrum to see heat signatures and distinguish shapes. This allows him to distinguish movement and objects to coincide with heightened senses. *'Acute Sense of smell/gearing/Touch:' Like his parent species, Pineripper has a surprisingly acute sense of smell and hearing to make up for the poor eye sight. He is able to use this to distinguish a certain smell from others and his hearing is equal to that of a wolf or dog. His sense of touch is likewise enhanced to able to pick up on disturbances and vibrations where they may not be readily seen or heard. *'Frost Fulliside Fire Blast:' Pineripper’s firepower has the same icy hot properties of the Snow wraith. The temperature is so cold it is capable of feeling hot to the touch when struck before leaving behind a layer of hardened frost, causing irritation and discomfort, even a slight burn being left behind. But the blast is unique in that it resembles the circular rings of the Whispering death and splits off into three charges with each blast, having an explosive quality to it. *'Burrowing/Tunneling:' With the use of his teeth, spines, and claws, Pineripper can tear through rock, ice, and other material in order to move about the ground or land. He uses it as a form of hunting and surprising attack to catch his prey or foes off guard. *'Spines:' Like the whispering death, Pineripper has several visible spines along his body for defense and tunneling. These spines never lay flat and are slightly longer than the whispering death. **''Rotating Teeth:'' Once more like it’s whispering death parent, Pineripper has a mouth full of extremely sharp rotating teeth that can carve through stone. **''Spine Shot:'' Pineripper can fire his spines in all directions or from any part of his body. *'Physical Attributes:' Pineripper is surprisingly swift and agile, sharing the this attribute with both parents but is also equally strong as both parent species, easily being able to carry a dragon equal to his own size. His scales have the durability of the Whispering death and his stamina easily rivals that of a snow wraith and whispering death. Weaknesses Due to the species of dragon in which Pineripper comes from, his eye sight is considerably poor, the clarity of his sight being only up to five feet, causing him to rely heavily on his other senses. Pineripper has some minor immunity to cold temperatures but nothing to the level of the snow wraith, and instead he much prefers warmer climates, especially forests where he can blend in better. Pineripper is highly inexperienced with his abilities like most of his fellow hybrids, therefore requiring some extensive amount of training. He is also known to have quite the temper and is extremely difficult to get close to, much less train due to sharing the highly aggressive attitude of his parent species. Trivia *Though capable of being just as aggressive as the Brooding Boltstomper, Shatterspine, or the Armored Sandstrike, Pineripper was kept in captivity due to its parent species’ reputations. *Pineripper is meant to share traits with that of Hookfang in being difficult to train and get along with, and that of Alvin’s Groundsplitter sharing a similarly violent side but remaining somewhat easy to work with and having once been caged to be trained. Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Boulder Class dragons Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Rinilya94's Characters Category:Featured